Dexter (2006 series)
Dexter (TV series; 2006 - 2013) Male Deaths *Jim Abele (Neck Sawed out by Michael C. Hall for being a Pedophile and a Budding Serial Killer) (Episode 1.1: Dexter) *Chad Allen (Garroted with a plastic by Michael C. Hall for being a Jeffrey Dahmer type-Serial Killer) (Episode 5.6: Everything is Illumenated) *Tony Amendola (Torn Apart with a Chainsaw by Michael C. Hall for being a Drug Dealer and as a Revenge for Killing Sage Kirkpatrick 34 years ago prior to the series) (Episode 2.8: Morning Comes) *Gino Aquino (Stabbed in the Chest by Michael C. Hall for being a violent Budding Killer who Beating innocents to death) (Episode 4.1: Living the Dream) *Sherman Augustus (Episode 7.9: Helter Skelter) *Eric Banzon (Slashed to death by Mark L. Young) (Episode 1.7: Circle of Friends) *Jim Beaver (Episode 7.10: The Dark...Whatever) *Cory Blevins (Throat Slit with a machete by Colin Hanks) (Episode 6.12: This Is the Way the World Ends) *Jesse Borrego (Neck Broken by Michael C. Hall in self-defense) (Episode 3.12: Do You Take Dexter Morgan?) *John Brotherton (Hit in the head by Michael C. Hall for being a Wife-Killer) (Episode 6.1: Those Kind of Things) *Billy Brown (Episode 7.1: Are You...?) *Daniel Buran (Episode 7.2: Sunshine and the Nasty Swirl) *Santiago Cabrera (Episode 7.7: Chemistry) *Gino Cafarelli (Executed by Electric Chair Many Years ago) (Episode 2.9: Resistance Is Futile) *Wilmer Calderon (Shot in the chest by Michael C. Hall) (Episode 2.11: Left Turn Ahead) *Juan Carlos Cantu (Decapitated with a Machete by Joseph Julian Soria, then his eyes and tongue were removed post-mortem) (Episode 5.3: Practically Perfect) *Christian Camargo (Throat Slit by Michael C. Hall for being The Ice Truck Killer) (Episode 1.12: Born Free) *Scott Michael Campbell (Impaled with a pitchfork by Michael C. Hall) (Episode 6.7: Nebraska) *Keith Carradine (Shot Three Times in the back by Courtney Ford) (Episode 4.4: Dex Takes a Holiday) *Brad Carter (Beaten to death with a Spiked Iron by Michael C. Hall) (Episode 5.1: My Bad) *Jeff Chase (Stabbed in the Chest by Jimmy Smits on Michael C. Hall's Supervision for being a Gambler and a Lone-Shark Killer) (Episode 3.8: The Damage a Man Can Do) *Dave Chittick (Episode 8.10: Goodbye Miami) *Rhys Coiro (Episode 1.8: A Beautiful Day) *Josh Cooke (Episode 7.3: Buck the System) *Ronny Cox (Suffocated with a Pillow by Michael C. Hall for being The Tooth Fairy Killer) (Episode 6.3: Smokey and the Bandit) *Cristos (Stabbed in the back by Andrew Hawks on Rudolf Martin's Orders) (Episode 1.2: Crocodile) *Kyle Davis (Accidentally stabbed in the chest by Michael C. Hall) (Episode 6.10: Ricochet Rabbit) *Mos Def (Died from his wounds after being shot three times in the chest by Germaine De Leon on Neto DePaula Pimienta's orders) (Episode 6.6: Just Let Go) *Ben Turner Dixon (Shocked in the heart with a defibilator Along with Grant Mathis by Michael C. Hall for being a Killer team who killing patients and sell out his organs for money) (Episode 6.1: Those Kind of Things) *Greg Ellis (Decapitated with a Meat Cleaver by Michael C. Hall for suposledy being a rapist and a serial killer, until John Griffin was discovered as the real killer) (Episode 4.7: Slack Tide) *Mike Erwin (Stabbed in the neck by Michael C. Hall for being a Mysoginistic Killer) (Episode 3.2: Finding Freebo) *Eddie J. Fernandez (Stabbed in the stomach with a machete by Colin Hanks on Edward James Olmos's orders, then he was dismembered post-mortem) (Episode 6.1: Those Kind of Things) *David Figlioli (currently unknown) *Michael Gambino (neck sawed out by Michael C. Hall for being a Murderous Gangster) (Episode 5.1: My Bad) *Jason Gedrick (Episode 7.10: The Dark...Whatever) *Matt Gerald (Episode 7.4: Run) *Blake Gibbons (Stabbed in the Chest by Michael C. Hall for being a Proxy Killer and a Neo-Nazi gang leader who committs a Proxy Family Anihilator Killing Spree to a Aryan Defector) (Episode 3.6: Si Se Puede) *Enver Gjokaj (Episode 4.7: Dead Weight) *Tony Goldwyn (Neck Sawed out by Michael C. Hall for being a Proxy Killer) (Episode 1.8: Shrink Wrap) *Nick Gomez (Episode 8.2: Every Silver Lining) *Rob Goodman (Bludgeoned to Death with a Baseball bat by Cristos on Rudolf Martin's Orders) (Episode 1.2: Crocodile) *Scott Grimes (Stabbed in the chest by Julia Stiles on Michael C. Hall's Supervision for being a Serial Rapist and a Serial Killer) (Episode 5.10: In the Beginning) *Demetrius Grosse (Neck sawed out by Michael C. Hall for Being a Sniper and a Workplace Shooter) (Episode 1.6: Return to Sender) *Colin Hanks (Stabbed in the chest with a Machete by Michael C. Hall for Being a Religious Killer, Bio-Terrorist and for attempting to kill his son) (Episode 6.12: This is the Way the World Ends) *Shawn Hatosy (Stabbed in the chest by Michael C. Hall for being a Serial Rapist and a Serial Killer) (Episode 5.3: Practically Perfect) *Karl Herlinger (Episode 7.9: Helter Skelter) *Nick Hermz (Stabbed in the chest by Michael C. Hall in self-defense) (Episode 3.1: Our Father) *Nathan Hill (Dismembered with a Saw by Michael C. Hall before the series gets started) (Episode 2.10: There's Something About Harry) *Darri Ingolfsson (Episode 8.12: Remember the Monsters?) *Marc John Jefferies ((Tortured by cutting the skin from the chest by Jesse Borrego, then eventually bleeds to death) (Episode 3.6: Sì Se Puede) *Benton Jennings (Neck sawed out by Michael C. Hall for being a Arsonist) (Episode 1.6: Return to Sender) *John Marshall Jones (Shot in the Chest by Erik King as a Suicide by Cop) (Episode 2.4: See-Through) *Kenny Johnson (Episode 8.11: Monkey in a Box) *Jason Kaufman (Garroted with a belt by Michael C. Hall for being a Pedophile who attempted to Molest Julie Benz's childs) (Episode 3.3: The Lion Sleeps Tonight) *David Dustin Kenyon (Shot in the chest by Shannon Marie Bullock) (Episode 6.5: The Angel of Death) *Erik King (Died in a Cabin Explosion Caused by Jaime Murray) (Episode 2.12: The British Invasion) *Andrew Kirsanov (Episode 7.9: Helter Skelter) *Germaine De Leon (Drowned by Michael C. Hall) (Episode 6.6 Just Let Go) *Patrick Labyorteaux (Hit in the Head several times with a Hammer by John Lithgow) (Episode 4.5: Dirty Harry) *John Lithgow (Hit in the head with a Hammer by Michael C. Hall for being The Trinity Killer and for abusing his own family) (Episode 4.12: The Getaway) *Ludwig Manukian (Episode 7.4: Run) *Grant Mathis (Shocked in the heart with a defibilator Along with Ben Turner Dixon by Michael C. Hall for being a Killer team who killing patients and sell out his organs for money) (Episode 6.1: Those Kind of Things) *Aaron McCusker (Episode 8.5: The Little Piggy) *Don McManus (Stabbed in the Stomach by Michael C. Hall for being a Rapist and a Budding Serial Killer) (Episode 2.3: An Inconvenient Lie) *Andrew Elvis Miller (Episode 8.3: What's Eating Dexter Morgan?) *Jonny Lee Miller (Stabbed in the chest by Julia Stiles on Michael C. Hall's Supervision for being a Serial Rapist and a Serial Killer, and for raping her) (Episode 5.10: In the Beginning)(Episode 5.12: The Big One) *Silas Weir Mitchell (Decapitated with a Meat Cleaver by Michael C. Hall for being a Copycat and a Thrill Killer) (Episode 2.6: Dex, Lies and Videotape) *Luis Moncada (Throat Slit by Michael C. Hall for being a Gangster and a Killer) (Episode 6.2: Once upon a time) *David Monahan (Torn Apart with a Chainsaw by Colin Hanks on Edward James Olmos's orders) (Episode 6.3: Smokey and the Bandit) *Scott Michael Morgan (Episode 8.10: Goodbye Miami) *Sean O'Bryan (Neck broken by Michael C. Hall for being one of Julia Stiles'S Rapists) (Episode 5.10: In the Beginning) *Edward James Olmos (Stabbed in the chest by Colin Hanks many years ago) (Episode 6.9: Get Geller) *Mark Pellegrino (Beaten to death with a Pipe by Annother Inmate in Prison) (Episode 2.1: It's Alive!) *Neto DePaula Pimenta (Shot multiple times by the police as a Suicide by cop) (Episode 6.6: Just Let Go) *James Remar (Suicide by Pill Overdose) (Episode 2.10 : There's Something About Harry) *Gilbert Saldivar (Neck broken by Michael C. Hall) (Episode 2.11: Left Turn Ahead) *Julian Sands (Episode 8.7: Dress Code) *Ray Santiago (Tortured by cutting the skin from the chest by Jesse Borrego, then eventually bleeds to death) (Episode 3.3: The Lion Sleeps Tonight) *Alex Schemmer (Accidentally Ran Over by Sam Trammell) (Episode 1.2: Crocodile) *Nestor Serrano (Episode 7.12: Surprise Motherfucker!) *Nicholas Simmons (Shot in the Chest by Scott William Winters) (Episode 1.4: Let's Give the Boy a Hand) *Ethan S. Smith (Dismembered with a Meat Cleaver by Michael C. Hall for being a Rapist and a Budding Serial Killer) (Episode 1.1: Dexter) *Jimmy Smits (Garroted with a Wire by Michael C. Hall for being a Budding Thrill Killer who tortured and kill Anne Ramsay) (Episode 3.11: I Had a Dream) *Joseph Julian Soria (Shot in the Head by Jennifer Carpenter) (Episode 5.7: Circle Us) *Ray Stevenson (Episode 7.9: Helter Skelter) *Larry Sullivan (Stabbed in the chest by Michael C. Hall for being a Black Widow Serial Killer) (Episode 3.5: Turning Biminese) *Chad Todhunter (hit in the head with a Hammer by John Lithgow) (Episode 4.11: Hello, Dexter Morgan) *Sam Trammell (Stabbed in the Chest by Michael C. Hall for being a Drunk Driving Roadway Killer) (Episode 1.2: Crocodile) *Sam Underwood (Episode 8.8: Are We There Yet?) *Chris Vance (Stabbed in the Chest by Michael C. Hall for being a Rapist and a Serial Killer) (Episode 5.8: Take It) *Al Vicente (Impaled in the stomach with a Harpoon by Michael C. Hall to save Tiffany Rodriguez) (Episode 6.12 This Way the World Ends) *Peter Weller (Stabbed in the chest by Michael C. Hall in self-defense) (Episode 5.11: Hop a Freighter) *Alex Hyde-White (Bleeds to death after his hand was cut off with a Ax by Colin Hanks on Edward James Olmos's orders) (Episode 6.9: Get Gellar) *Ian Patrick Williams (Neck sawed out by Michael C. Hall for being a mysogiistic killer and to make a decoy for John Lithgow) (Episode 4.11: Hello Dexter Morgan) *Matthew Willig (Stabbed in the Chest with a Machete by Michael C. Hall for being a Gangster and Budding Serial Killer) (Episode 2.2: Waiting to Exhale) *Dan Wickline (Bludgeoned to Death with a Snow Globe by Tone Rodriguez) (Episode 2.5: The Dark Defender) *Mark L. Young (Suicide by Slitting his Throat in Prison) (Episode 1.7: Circle of Friends) *Jose Zuniga (Stabbed in the Chest Along with Valerie Dillman by Michael C. Hall for being a Couple of Wife-Husband Human Traffic Killers) (Episode 1.5: Love American Style) Female Deaths *Rene Ashton (Suicide by Gunshot in the Head after being Coerced by Tony Goldwyn) (Episode 1.8: Shrink Wrap) *Lacey Beeman (Throat Slit by Colin Hanks, then Stabbed multiple times in the stomach by Kyle Davis) (Episode 6.10: Ricochet Rabbit) *Julie Benz (Bleed to death after his Femoral Artery was cut by John Lithgow) (Episode 4.12: The Getaway) *Angela Bettis (Bludgeoned to death with a fire poker by Jonny Lee Miller) (Episode 5.11: Hop a Freighter) *Shannon Marie Bullock (Suicide by Gunshot in the chest) (Episode 6.5: The Angel of Death) *Jessica Camacho (Accidentally Shot in the chest by Josue Aguirre) (Episode 5.7: Circle Us) *Julia Campbell (Hit in the head with a Hockey stick by Brando Eaton) (Episode 6.7: Nebraska) *Jessica Carlos (Bludgeoned to Death with a Candlebar by John Griffin) (Episode 4.7: Slack Tide) *Jennifer Carpenter (Episode 8.12: Remember the Monsters?) *Lisa Catara (Bludgeoned to Death with a Candlebar by John Griffin) (Episode 4.7: Slack Tide) *April Chappell (Raped, then Electrocuted in a wired barrel by Shawn Hatosy on Jonny Lee Miller's Orders) (Episode 5.10: In the Beginning) *Katelyn Clampett (Raped, then Electrocuted in a wired barrel by Shawn Hatosy on Jonny Lee Miller's Orders) (Episode 5.2: Hello, Bandit) *Christina Cox (Stabbed in the chest by Michael C. Hall for being a Family Anihilator Serial Killer and a Stalker) (Episode 4.4: Dex Takes a Holiday) *Denise Crosby (Stabbed in the Stomach by Michael C. Hall on James Remar's Orders for being a Angel of Death Serial Killer) (Episode 1.3: Popping Cherry) *Suzanne Cryer (Suicide by Jumping off-a Railling after being forced by John Lithgow) (Episode 4.3: Blinded by the Light) *Stephanie Ann Davies (Raped, then Electrocuted in a wired barrel by Shawn Hatosy on Jonny Lee Miller's Orders) (Episode 5.7: Circle Us) *Valerie Dillman (Stabbed in the Chest Along with José Zúñiga by Michael C. Hall for being a Couple of Wife-Husband Human Traffic Killers) (Episode 1.5: Love American Style) *Julie Dolan (Neck sawed out by Michael C. Hall for being a Black Widow Serial Killer) (Episode 1.6: Return to Sender) *Dana Frances (Stabbed in the Neck with a Screwdriver by an Unknown Criminal) (Episode 3.7: Easy as Pie) *Stacy Frisher (Raped, then Electrocuted in a wired barrel by Shawn Hatosy on Jonny Lee Miller's Orders) (Episode 5.2: Hello, Bandit) *Courtney Ford (Suicide by Gunshot in the head) (Episode 4.11: Hello, Dexter Morgan) *Jelly Howie (Tortured by cutting the skin from her shoulder, then Strangled by Jesse Borrego) (Episode 3.1: Our Father) *Kelly Huddleston (Bleed to death after his Femoral Artery was cut by John Lithgow) (Episode 4.1: Living the Dream) *Brooklynne James (Raped, then Electrocuted in a wired barrel by Shawn Hatosy on Jonny Lee Miller's Orders) (Episode 5.7: Circle Us) *Tara Ketterer (Raped, then Electrocuted in a wired barrel by Shawn Hatosy on Jonny Lee Miller's Orders) (Episode 5.10: In the Beginning) *Sage Kirkpatrick (Torn Apart with a Chainsaw by Tony Amendola on Nestor Serrano Orders) (Episode 1.10: Seeing Red) *Niko Koshet (Raped, then Electrocuted in a wired barrel by Shawn Hatosy on Jonny Lee Miller's Orders) (Episode 5.7: Circle Us) *Suzanne Lanza (Suicide by Gunshot in the Head after being Coerced by Tony Goldwyn) (Episode 1.8: Shrink Wrap) *Bethany Joy Lenz (Episode 8.07: Dress Code) *Anna Maganini (Hacked to Death with a Machete by Matthew Willig) (Episode 2.2: Waiting to Exhale) *Vanessa Marano (Suicide by Slit her Femoral Artery) (Episode 6.7: Nebraska) *Margo Martindale (Poisoned with a Sodium Pentothal in a pie suplied by Michael C. Hall at her own Request Because she had a Terminal lung-cancer) (Episode 3.7: Easy as Pie) *Graciella Evelina Martinez (Dismembered by Christian Camargo) (Episode 1.11: Truth Be Told) *Eve Mauro (Bludgeoned to Death with a Candlebar by John Griffin) (Episode 4.7: Slack Tide) *Kathrin Middleton (Died of Cancer) (Episode 1.4: Let's Give the Boy a Hand) *Jeanette Miller (Garroted with a Cable wire by Christian Camargo) (Episode 1.9: Father Knows Best) *Maureen Muldoon (Died from his wounds after being shot in the back by Cristos on Rudolf Martin's Orders) (Episode 1.2: Crocodile) *Jaime Murray (Stabbed in the chest by Michael C. Hall for trying to kill him and Julie Benz's sons and for killing Erik King) (Episode 2.12: The British Invasion) *Neeona Neal (Raped, then Strangled by Ethan S. Smith) (Episode 1.1: Dexter) *Molly Parker (Stabbed in the back by Colin Hanks on Edward James Olmos's orders) (Episode 6.8: Sin of Omission) *Olivia Presley (Decapitated with a Machete by Joseph Julian Soria, then his eyes and tongue were removed post-mortem) (Episode 5.2: Hello, Bandit) *Charlotte Rampling (Episode 8.10: Goodbye Miami) *Anne Ramsay (Brutally Tortured, then Stabbed Multiple times by Jimmy Smits) (Episode 3.8: The Damage a Man Can Do) *Jamie Silberhartz (Throat Punctured with a spiked collar-Bobby trap accidentally activated by a female cop as a Trap builded by Colin Hanks on Edward James Olmos's orders) (Episode 6.4: A Horse of a Different Color) *Jordana Spiro (Died of Wormwood Gas Exposure after she was locked into a room with the gas by Michael C. Hall) (Episode 6.11: Talk to the Hand) *Hannah Victoria Stock (Shot in the chest by Christina Cox) (Episode 4.4: Dex Takes a Holiday) *Lauren Velez (Episode 7.12: Surprise, Motherfucker!) *Chelsea Vincent (Raped, then Electrocuted in a wired barrel by Shawn Hatosy on Jonny Lee Miller's Orders) (Episode 5.10: In the Beginning) *Mary Chris Wall (Suicide by Gunshot in the Head after being Coerced by Tony Goldwyn) (Episode 1.8: Shrink Wrap) *Alex Rose Wiesel (Shot in the head by John Brotherton) (Episode 6.1: Those Kinds of Things) Category:TV Series Category:2006 TV series debuts Category:2013 TV series endings Category:Showtime TV series Category:Drama